blackadderfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darth Prefect
Excellent Topic Choice Hello, this is a great idea for a wiki project. The material within the main four series has the potential to feed many articles, thousands of people are interested in Blackadder and are fascinated with it and its historical context, and of course there are the hidden gems of the specials and publications that add yet more diversity and context to the world in which the Blackadders live. The wiki opens up the possibilities of exploring the "in-universe" world of Blackadder throughout its alternative history, as well as the real world aspects, such as production staff, actors etc. Also, with it being the 25th anniversary of the series, this is a great time to have the wiki up and running.Nedueb 23:13, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Import from Wikipedia It occurs to me that there are a number of articles already written on wikipedia on the subject that could help add a lot of content to this wiki very quickly. Once in, they could then be adapted to the style of the Encyclopedia Blackaddica. I have seen this done on other wikis and it helps get things off to a flying start, and draws people in to help edit, because there is already meat to work with. The wiki then blossoms with content that would otherwise be challenged on wikipedia for "notability" or "encyclopedic content criteria" but finds itself welcome in this home. I went to give this a go by exporting from the "Blackadder" category in wikipedia but when I went to import here, the option was not available, I assume because it requires sysop access. What are your thoughts on giving this a go? Once in, the articles could also easily be tagged with a note to say the original content was from wikipedia etc etc.Nedueb 23:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I just read your response to the above. Thanks for the clarification. On a wikia that I started I had a number of people that were able to dive in immediately and edit the imported wikipedia articles to ensure their new style was consistent with the new wiki and had their own flavour. There were about 80 such articles and the input of the contributors in editing them was much appreciated. Had it been up to me alone then it would have taken a considerable amount of time in which time browsers could have stumbled on the new wiki and taken the view that it was just a copy of wikipedia, and that would have been unfortunate. So I take your point entirely. I will jump in and edit from time to time although I apologise in advance if I stray from your required style. Let me know when and if I am doing so. I had a look at your episode guide by the way. Good stuff.Nedueb 11:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) List of Blackadders I notice that in the List of Blackadders there are a number that are mentioned only in text sources. I would love to know what these text sources are for my own reference.Nedueb 11:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Welcome Hi! Thanks for the welcome, if I ever need any help I'll contact you! By the way, are you ok if I change the name of the wiki? *T-Man* TARDIS2010 08:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thnaks, I'll get round to that today! *T-Man* TARDIS2010 08:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey there! I have contacted Tardis about becoming an admin and he said aftera day or two he would make me an admin. I have been editing here for 3 days now ans I have heard nothing from him. As you may have seen I have made some considerable contributions and I have big plans for the wiki! I was wondering if you would be able to make me an Admin. Thanks TheWWC 23:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC)